The City Lights
by x broken smiles
Summary: It was suppose to be the perfect holiday getaway to France. Everything was to be perfect until a former lover came into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, CLAMP does. Except Hikari, I made her up.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"When you're in a relationship Valentine's Day is something you look forward to; when you're alone and you have not had a date in nearly a year Valentine's Day is the reason you contemplate stepping in front of an oncoming bullet. I don't want to hear anymore about Valentine's Day Eriol!"

He tried to say more but Sakura had turned her attention back to the half finished reports she was working on. Quietly he wandered about her small office, studying the seemingly endless rolls of paper and the tottering piles of report folders.

"That's the reason I offered to let you use my place in Paris. It would do you good to get away from Tomoeda and all of this..." He spread his arms wide to encompass the orderly chaos that surrounded her. "At least for a while. You're due some time off; you should take it."

She turned and regarded him skeptically. Sakura had known Eriol Hiiragizawa for nearly ten years and she considered him more than just her best friend; he was like a brother. So when he stared being nice to her she had to wonder just what he was up to.

"Let me get this straight… you're offering to lend me the use of your home in Paris for the weekend, and there's no catch? You don't need me to find out what Tomoyo is planning out for you or help you do something spectacular for her, or worse, go out on another blind date you've two set up?"

He smiled innocently and her eyes narrowed.

"Do you have an incurable brain tumor or something?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his dark head.

"Sorry, no. You aren't going to get ride of me that easily I'm afraid."

"Then what has brought on this sudden desire to send me on a whirlwind weekend in France?"

Hands on his lean hips Eriol walked over to the stool Sakura was perched on and squatted down until they were eye to eye.

"I'm not an idiot, alright? I know when something's wrong between you and Syaoran. For the last three months the two of you have barely spoken. You've been using work to avoid coming to Sunday dinner and even when you do have to be in the same room with Syaoran you both avoid even looking at each other."

A deep frown was marring her pretty face and Eriol reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know that you've never though Hikari was right for Syaoran, but you know how he reacts when you tell him he's doing something stupid. Ever since the night we went to dinner the two of them and you and he got into that shouting match at the table you've been miserable. You've been sulking and stewing in your own anger and I just think that maybe getting away from things and getting some new…perspective would be good for you. I just want you to be happy."

She couldn't help but smile at the sentiment and a moment later he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Happy, ne? Well, if you want me to be happy you'll have to find a way to get Syaoran to dump that over-painted imbecile he's dating. She's not nearly good enough for him!"

Eriol nodded vigorously.

"He'll realize before long that she's not the girl for him. We just have to be patient and hope it's sooner rather than later. Then maybe he'd finally realize that the perfect person for him is…"

Before he could say anymore she clapped her hand over his mouth.

"I'm not perfect for Syaoran! If you say that one more time I will…I will… I'll tell Tomoyo and she'll deal with you!" Sakura huffed.

He laughed behind her hand and she pulled away, her frown relaxing a bit.

"Honestly, Eriol I just don't understand how you can claim to love me and still want to saddle me with a man who's criteria for dating a women starts with her chest measurements! What have I ever done to you to deserve that?"

"There's nothing wrong with him that the right woman couldn't fix, Kura. I know that the two of you have had rough patches over the years but there's always been something there...something more than just friendship and I think you know it. He's your soul mate."

At that statement Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to her desk.

"You have been reading far too many of those articles Takashi's been writing up in the paper. Any now you're starting to actually believe that the tales he writes about love and intertwines destines and soul bonding. I've a good might to tell Tomoyo not to let you subscribe to that magazine anymore if this is what I have to put up with!"

"You'll see I'm right one day, but until then will you at least agree to take the place for the weekend and have some bloody fun?"

There was a long beat of silence and finally she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, I'll go, if it'll get you to shut up about Syaoran and leave me in peace!"

An hour later, arriving at the flat he shared with Tomoyo, Eriol was mentally patting himself on the back. His plan was working perfectly. This was going to be one Valentine's Day neither Sakura nor Syaoran will ever forget.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So this is my first ccs sakura x syaoran fan fiction I posted here… so please review and tell me what you think? Critics and Suggestions are welcomed to help me think of a way to go on to the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it and have a great New Year!

_Edited on December 29, 2007_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, CLAMP does. Except Hikari, I made her up.

* * *

**Previously:** _"Alright, I'll go, if it'll get you to shut up about Syaoran and leave me in peace!"_

_An hour later, arriving at the flat he shared with Tomoyo, Eriol was mentally patting himself on the back. His plan was working perfectly. This was going to be one Valentine's Day neither Sakura nor Syaoran will ever forget._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Two Days Later – Paris France;**

Sakura stared out the window of the taxi drinking in the sights, sounds, and smells of Paris. She'd only been there once before with Tomoyo when she'd been helping her out with her Fashion Show to show of her new line. But that had been three years ago and most of her time had been taken up with working. This time she was determined to get in some sight seeing.

As the narrow streets and churches passed Sakura leaned toward the window of the cab and tried to take it all in. The driver, a short, wiry man with a shiny pate and thick mustache pulled the taxi to the curb before a two story building and removed her small suitcases from the trunk. Sakura climbed out of the backseat with a wide smile spreading across her face. Red, white, yellow, and purple blossoms of every variety dripped from the long wooden boxes that were hung under the windows on the buildings façade and though its wrought iron gate she could see a bare-limbed tree in the small courtyard that the building curled around.

Eager to get onto more fares the driver led her though the fate and up the stairs to number 6, depositing her bag at her feet. She smiled and fished some euros [1 out of her purse. Then, with a tip of his beret [2 he turned away and was out of sight on the streets again in a moment later.

The key that Eriol had given her had slipped to the bottom of her hand bag and after only a few seconds of searching she pulled it out and let herself into the flat. A faint smile touched her lips as she wandered through the rooms, taking in the décor. The walls were painted in a vibrant white and photographs hung everywhere – Takashi and Chiharu, faces beaming, hands waving, stared out of their wedding photo while another frame held an image of Tomoyo standing on a balcony, her purple hair blowing around her shoulders, and the Elfie Tower visible in the left shoulder. Sakura's eyes continued to travel over the other photos until they came to a rest on one of her and Syaoran. They were sitting on the ground in front of the cherry tree that was considered their hang out spot back in high school, both sound asleep. Things had seemed so much simpler back then.

Shaking herself out of her sudden slip into sadness, she turned and looked around at the rest of the place. The furniture was a quirky mix of antiques and hand made rustic pieces that looked both stylish and inviting all at once. There was a vase of freshly cut calla lilies on the sideboard in the living room and as soft ways of the afternoon sun danced over the petals Sakura's eye was drawn to the long windows on the opposite wall. Fine lace curtains hung almost from ceiling to floor and as she drew closer she realized the doors opened onto a balcony. The handles felt cool against her palms and as she pulled the doors open the rich scent of herbs assailed her, along with the sound of softly rushing water. She stepped out onto the balcony and drew a deep breath. A long iron planter serving as a makeshift courtyard the driver led her though earlier. A large fountain sat beneath the now nakd branches of what she realized was an olive tree and a sudden sense of contentment came over her.

"_Eriol might have made a mistake sending me here. Now that I see it for myself…I don't think I ever want to leave._"

Six hours later, after taking a stroll though the neighborhood, doing a bit of shopping, snapping several rolls of film which she was eager to develop and enjoying a very reasonable priced meal at a little family-run café. Sakura turned on the old radio in the bedroom and settled herself back in Eriol's large claw-footed tub for a nice long soak. She'd lit some of the candles she had found in a gift basket on the bedside table, and had added a rather liberal amount of floral scented bath oil it contained as well.

_Bless Tomoyo and her influence on Eriol…she made sure he thought of everything._

As the warm silken water enveloped her, Sakura took a sip of her third glass of wine and realized that for the first time in months she felt utterly and completely relaxed. She wasn't thinking about Syaoran, or work or her depressingly empty flat. She was blissfully content. Nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

Syaoran eased the bathroom door open wider and smiled. The room was dim, lit only by a few candles placed here and there, but the golden light they cast reflected off her damp skin and seemed to gild her body. Her back was to him, her hair pinned up in a damp mess, her head tilted to one side as she listened to the swelling strains of the music which emanated from the wireless in the bedroom. As his eyes moved over the length of her neck he had an overwhelming urge to taste it. He drew closer, the music drowning out what little sound he made in his bare feet and he watched, fascinated as the curve of her breast was revealed as she set her wine glass back on the small side table next to the tub.

* * *

Placing her empty wineglass on the table, Sakura relaxed back against the tub and closed her eyes. The music, the wine, the warmth of the water and the exertion of the trip were all beginning to work on her and she felt herself being to slip into the half-world between sleeping and waking. She knew she would get out of the tub soon, but it felt too wonderful. 

"_I really drank too much!_"

She smiled at the thought as she imagined she felt the tender touch of warm lips against the nape of her neck. A soft sigh escaped her and she allowed her drunken mind to continue spinning the fantasy.

"_What harm could it do?_"

The strong voice of the music seeped into her brain as more alcohol seeped into her bloodstream and the fantasy grew more vivid. She imagined she could feel the brush of strong, gentle fingers along her throat, she shoulders, and her breast, distantly she wondered if she'd always had a good imagination or was it just the environment and the wine, but she felt a slow heat building between her thighs and stopped caring.

Instinctively arching into the phantom touch of her imaginary lover Sakura considered that getting a bit drunk more often might not be such a bad thing after all if it made her feel so wonderful. It was just too bad that she could never find such an actual flesh and blood man that measured up to her fantasies.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I'm not sure where this came from but I really wanted to finish up chapter two this year and leave the good stuff for next year…hehe. But yes now Syaoran is back in the picture but for what reason and why is he there? Oh the tension as to what Sakura is feeling now. Critics and Suggestions are welcomed to help me think of a way to go on to the next chapter! Also reviews are a major encouragement to me so thank you to all those who reviewed and added me to their alerts! 

**Key Words**  
1: Euros – French Currency  
2: Beret – French Hats

_Edited on December 30, 2007_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, CLAMP does. Except Hikari, I made her up.

* * *

**Previously:** _Instinctively arching into the phantom touch of her imaginary lover Sakura considered that getting a bit drunk more often might not be such a bad thing after all if it made her feel so wonderful. It was just too bad that she could never find such an actual flesh and blood man that measured up to her fantasies._

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Her skin was slick and soft – softer than he remembered. It didn't matter. All that matter was that he was touching her and he wanted her. It was strange, but as soon as Syaoran brushed his lips along her neck, inhaling the subtle sent of her, as his hands caressed her breast he felt a hunger for her that he had never felt before. He'd always found her attractive – she was a beautiful woman – but when they had been together he'd never felt any real passion, he'd never felt any true desire. The sex had been good, but it had always been lacking something. At times it had seemed as if he was just going though the motions – distant, unable to connect to her emotionally. It had even at times, seemed to be little more than an obligation, but now, everything was a thousand times more intense; everything felt so different.

God, he wanted her! All he could think of was touching her, tasting her…taking her. Every nerve ending in his body, every cell was sensitized to the touch of her skin against his own and he couldn't believe he had been with her all those months and never felt this pull, this undeniable need before. He had never felt such urgent need for anyone else in his life except for…well, it didn't matter now. He'd wasted too much of his life wanting someone he would never have and it had gotten him nothing but a broken heart. No, he had to move on and just maybe this was his chance!

"_I have to be inside you…__**NOW**_"

* * *

Sakura heard the words lingering on the fringe of her consciousness. For a brief moment she continued to drift in the haze of alcohol and fatigue, but as the words sank in, along with the identity of the person who had spoken them, she stiffened and sat up in the tub. Oily lukewarm water sloshed onto the floor as she whipped around in the bath, coming face to face with Syaoran. 

Syaoran's eyes widen and for a heartbeat they simply stared at one another, neither sure what the hell to do next, but suddenly Sakura realized that she was still sitting naked in the tub and she reached out blindly for the towel she had laid out earlier. As she dragged it before her and stood up the now sodden terry fabric clung to her seductively but she didn't care. All she cared about was covering her.

She stepped unsteadily out of the tub, alcohol, adrenaline, exhaustion, and surprises all rushing though her at the same instant and she felt dizzy.

"**BAKA**! What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, bracing herself against the sink as she felt her knees weaken.

It had taken a few moments for Syaoran to gather his composure and to get his libido under control but at her hostile tone he felt lust giving way to anger not to mention quite a bit of frustration.

"What am I doing here? I think you've got that a bit backward! I was supposed to be meeting Hikari here so why the hell are you the one I find setting the stage for seduction? I think you got some explaining to do!"

If she hadn't been clutching the towel around herself in that instant she would have thrown the closest thing to her at him…rather harshly might I add.

"_The nerve of that man!_"

"I am staying here this weekend at the invitation of the owner. And I have a key! How did you even get in here?"

Smirking in that self – satisfied way that she came to hate he pulled a key identical to her own from his jacket pocket.

"Well, I have a key too. It was delivered with this."

Again his hand dove into his pocket and he withdrew a note with pink writing and held it out to her. With cautious step she snatched it from his fingers and then began to read, all the while trying to keep her towel from heading south.

_Syaoran-kun__,  
it__ is the most romantic day of the year and I don't want to spend it without you. Meet me in Paris and I promise you won't regret it.__  
Follow the map and find the treasure of a lifetime. Let's make up for all the wasted time._

As she read the note she knew without a doubt who sent it to Syaoran. A think knot of tension and humiliation formed in the pit of her stomach. Her idyllic weekend in Paris had just gone up in smoke.

"You…you thought this was from Hikari?"

At Sakura's softly spoken question Syaoran's amber eyes met her emerald ones.

"It was delivered to my office, so I knew it had to be someone that I'd cleared with security. You know how good my business is about screening out the junk mail. Besides, Eriol told me two days ago that he heard from Tomoyo that she was doing a fashion shoot in Paris and Hikari was going to be here for two or three days work. So, of course I thought it was from Hikari. Who else would it be from?"

He watched her as she set the letter down on the sink surrounded and rubbed one shaky hand along the back of her neck – a neck he had been kissing only a few moments ago. He shook his head trying to clear it of such thoughts but it was no use. He could still feel desire coursing though him and he found that he was more than a little relieved it had turned out the be Sakura and not Hikari in the bath.

When he'd been waiting at the airport he'd been asking himself why he was even going. Finally, as he'd felt that sharp pull behind his navel he'd admitted to himself that the overwhelming reason that he was only. It was as simple and as pathetic as that. He wanted to share his life with a woman that cared about him, a woman that he cared about. He wanted someone in his life who made him laugh and yell and who loved him even with all of his faults…and there were many of those. He'd known since the beginning that Hikari wasn't that woman, but he'd stay with her anyway. Sakura had told him from the first that Hikari wasn't right for him, wasn't good enough for him, and even though he'd known Sakura was right he'd stayed with Hikari. Maybe it had been easier that way. Maybe it had been easier than admitting that the person he really wanted, didn't return his feelings?

It had been a horrible, cowardly thing to do he knew that, but being without someone for the wrong reasons had seemed preferable to being along for the right ones at the time. So he'd tried to make it work and then he'd come to Paris.

It was selfish, but sitting there on the floor, his hands still soft and slick from the water Sakura had been soaking in, Syaoran couldn't regret his decision. The only thing he did regret was that clearly Sakura had been heart, again…because of him.

She wouldn't meet his intense amber eyes and her arms were wrapped about her body, as if she were trying to hide herself and comfort herself all at once. He felt the guilt creep in, but as his eyes moved over her he knew guilt wasn't going to be enough to distract him from the way the damp fabric hugged her or from the expanse of naked though visible where the sides of the towel met.

He still had the taste of her sin on his tongue; still felt the warmth of her breast pressing into his palms. It all made so much more sense now – the desire, the hunger he felt for her. When he'd thought she was Hikari he had been confused and more than a little surprised by the instant, intense lust he'd felt wash over him, but now that he knew who it really was it made perfect sense. In the entire time they'd been together, he'd never wanted Hikari the way he wanted Sakura…the way he'd always wanted her.

She'd been one of his best friends since they were ten years old; he shouldn't have had these feelings for her, but that didn't change the fact that he'd spent many sleepless nights over the last few years imagining how good it would feel to be inside of her and wondering what sounds she would make while they were making love. With a weary sigh he closed his eyes and rubbed the heels of his hands against them.

"Look, what the hell is going on here, Kura? If you have a clue would you please let me in on it because my head is starting to throb trying to figure it all out."

That wasn't the only thing throbbing, but he knew he shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

She was silent for a few seconds and he opened his eyes to find her wrapping a thick rob around her, effectively hiding her body from his view. The wet towel she had been using slipped from under the robe and she draped it over the brass rod that was mounted to the wall.

"Well, it's pretty simple…I guess. It's Valentine's Day and it seems we have our own personal cupids hard at work on our behalf."

When he simply stared at her, confused she tugged her robe tighter and sighed.

"Eriol and Tomoyo…they set this up. Or more to the point, they set us up."

She saw disbelief, then surprise flash across his handsome face and without another word she slipped past him and headed into the bedroom. As she sat down on the bed pulling her knees up to her chest she began to ache from all the wine and all the confusion.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Oh the tensions starts to being…wonder what would happen next. Well keep posted by **alerting**_**and subscribing to this story!**_ I hope this was less confusing than the last chapter. To make it clear and answer any questions, Sakura _thought_ it was her imagination but in **reality** it really is Syaoran._ Please[Insert kawaii puppy face Also reviews would be great! They encourage me to write a million times faster and are always nice to read what you think of it so far. Critics and Suggestions are welcomed._

_Edited on: January 1, 2008__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, CLAMP does. Except Hikari, I made her up.

* * *

**Previously:** _"Eriol and Tomoyo…they set this up. Or more to the point, they set us up."_

_She saw disbelief, then surprise flash across his handsome face and without another word she slipped past him and headed into the bedroom. As she sat down on the bed pulling her knees up to her chest she began to ache from all the wine and all the confusion. _

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"_Why did you let him touch you that way? And how the hell could you have enjoyed it so much?_"

Tomoyo's robe dwarf her, so she tugged at the edges for a moment until her legs were completely covered and only her toes were visible from beneath the hem. The fabric was soft against her sensitive skin, a stark contrast to the sensation of Syaoran's hands against her flesh. His palms had been rough and a bit callused, but they'd been so tender.

A faint sob escaped her lips and she closed her eyes tightly to hold back the tears threatening to overwhelm her; when she reopened them, Syaoran was walking into the room drying his hands on a fresh towel. Her eyes were drawn to the movement and she bit her lips remembering once more how his hands had felt on her body.

What the hell was wrong with her? How could she be sitting there, wishing that they could just finish what they'd started in the bathroom? She didn't feel that way about Syaoran! Yes, he was incredibly attractive; she couldn't deny that fact and over the years she might have even indulged in her share of fantasies about him, but she had soon realized that an infatuation with him could bring her nothing but heartache.

Sakura had reached the conclusion – mainly based on his seemingly endless string of brainless – but beautiful girlfriends – that Li Syaoran was not the type of man who valued substance over what was on the surface. So, she'd tamped whatever foolish feelings she had harbored for him down and since it was a truth universally acknowledged that the best defense was a good offense, she had done her best to appear indifferent about his conquests, pretending that it didn't kill her every time she saw him with a new woman. The truth was, even though she cared more than she had a right to about him and that was going to be a lot harder to hide now since she'd just humiliated herself so thoroughly.

Syaoran moved closer, walking around to sit down at the foot of the bed.

"Do you want to let me in on why exactly Eriol and Tomoyo planned all of this?"

Sakura glanced up at the sound of his voice and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

"_Have his eyes always been that gorgeous?_"

Not wanting to stare she rested her chin on her knees and shrugged.

"Well, I suppose they had good intentions. Eriol's been telling me for a long time that I needed someone in my life, that I was burying myself in work and not living enough. He'd always tell me that the perfect person for me was…"

She faltered, her arms hugger her knees tighter and Syaoran sighed, realizing what she was too embarrassed to say.

"Me."

It was a statement, not a question but she nodded anyway.

"So he sent me that note, figuring I'd think it was from Hikari and show up, but I'd find you here instead and destiny would work its magic on us?" He shook his head ruefully.

"How did you get here anyway?"

Sakura took out the long chopsticks out of the bun on top of her head and set them on the bedside table, shaking her damp hair. She could be the beginnings of a migraine.

"He convinced me that a weekend in Paris would do me good. Said that it would help me get my mind off of all the stress of work and…the problems you and I were having"

She drew a deep breath and Syaoran could see the sheen of tears in her eyes.

"He really needs to stop meddling in other people's lives!" She exclaimed.

Feeling suddenly angry, Sakura stared to get up, but Syaoran was on his knees in a second, his hands grasping her shoulder and urging her back against the headboard.

"Whoa, calm down okay. He didn't do it to hurt either of us. He's just…he's just got it into his head that you and I are…oh fuck…what do you call it…You know…meant to be…but that's not the way he'd say it… damn…"

He searched for the right words and Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"I think the phrase you're looking for is soul mates. That's what Eriol always called us when he's extolling all of your virtues to me. But, since you seem to be hung up on Hikari – not that I ever understood why you were with her in the first place – he was obviously wrong."

A faint smile spread across Syaoran's lips and he rolled his back and lay down besides her covering his face with his hands.

"I never understood why myself to be honest. And just for the record, I'm not still hung up on her. I wasn't even hung up on her when we were together."

At his words Sakura's expression grew confused.

"What do you mean? The last time I looked you were completely besotted by her. That is why you haven't spoken to me in two months remember? That sounds like being hung up on someone to me. If you didn't want to be with her why did you even bother show up here?"

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Oh cliff-hanger…what would Syaoran say to Sakura after a confession after that? Find out in the next chapter! Please feel free to review this story, adding it to your story alerts and even favorites! Comments, Suggestions, and Criticism are welcomed – they help me right better and let's me know what the readers want from this story. 

Special thanks to all those who had reviewed in the past and for those who added this story into your story alerts.  
I also had a few questions so I'll answer them here:

animelover0328: Sakura thought it was her imagination because she drank too much wine. However, it was really Syaoran. Sorry for the confusion.

SilentCynara: Syaoran thinks that he doesn't deserve Sakura because he knows she could do better than him. According to his mind, he thinks that he couldn't possibly make her happy or even live up to her expectations.

animelover0328: Can't really say what's exactly going to happen to Sakura and Syaoran, so keep posted!

_Edited on January 4, 2008_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't think I need to repeat myself again.

* * *

**Previously:** _At his words Sakura's expression grew confused._

_"What do you mean? The last time I looked you were completely besotted by her. That is why you haven't spoken to me in two months remember? That sounds like being hung up on someone to me. If you didn't want to be with her why did you even bother show up here?"_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Rolling onto his side, Syaoran propped himself up on his elbow and regarded her.

"Because I am a pathetic wanker who is terrified that he is going to die alone and unloved. And just so you know I wasn't besotted. I was infatuated with her breast if you must know. Unfortunately her brain didn't measure up quite as well. She dumped me last week and to be honest I was relieved. Pretending to five a damn about fashion and modeling was exhausting."

He could tell she was still confused.

"I suppose I came over here because, well, stupidly I thought that being with someone, even someone who was wrong for me, was better than being alone."

Sakura nodded, understanding all to well what it was like to be alone.

"I think," she began softly, "That, when you hope so long for that sort of once in a lifetime relationship and you never find it you start to wonder if it's even possible to have that. You five up on ever finding the one and just you end up settling for someone else."

A shy smile crept over Syaoran's face.

"Yeah, it's enough to drive a person crazy."

The mood had become less tense and Sakura felt herself relax a bit. Her legs were starting to feel stiff though, so she resituated herself on the bed, flipping onto her stomach next to Syaoran and folding her elbows under her for support. Idly she picked at the chenille bed spread and they were both silent for a few minutes.

"So, why did you think it was such a ridiculous idea…when Eriol told you that we were soul mates I mean?"

Sakura glanced over at Syaoran, surprised at the question.

"What? Well, I mean…we've never really gotten on that well. We drive each other crazy, and…well, you know how we are."

He flashed a grin that clearly showed he wasn't buying that.

"Look, I may not have gotten straight A's like you but I'm not a complete idiot, ya know. There's more to it than that, Kura."

She couldn't help but smile at his use of the nickname.

For a long moment she remained silent and then with a sad smile and a soft sigh she spoke.

"It was…just…I guess it was my own very deeply ingrained insecurities peeking out. I didn't want to even entertain the idea of anything more between us than friendship because if I did then I might…"

Her voice trailed off as she realized she was on the verge of humiliating herself yet again.

"Might what, Sakura?"

His voice was so soft that for a moment she wasn't sure if he'd spoken or if she'd just imagined it, but, when she turned to look at him she could see the question lingering in his eyes.

Swallowing hard she decided thins had already gotten as bad as they could. She had nothing to lose now, but what little was left of her pride, so she opted for honesty.

"Might…have had to see that maybe the idea wasn't that ridiculous after all."

He didn't say anything. Her heart began beating too fast and she had the sudden urge to just run from the room.

He could see how uncertain she was; it was palpable and Syaoran knew it had taken a lot for her to answer him honestly. He also knew that there was a world of unspoken meaning in her words.

She was so sweet, so brave, and he knew in that moment that no matter how much he tried to deny his feelings he couldn't any longer.

He loved her…only her and he had to screw up his courage and risk his heart, or he'd always regret it.

Suddenly the urge to touch her was overwhelming and before he could talk himself out of it he reached out and cupped her cheek with his pal, hearing her sharp intake of breath. Her emerald eyes widened a bit as she looked into his face and he felt the same need that had all but consumed him earlier washed over him once more.

Slowly, praying she wouldn't pull away from him, he slid his strong fingers into the hair at the nap of her neck and tugged her gently toward him.

"Do you think that maybe just this once…someone else knows what's best for us…better than we do ourselves?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am terribly sorry that there has been such a delay in this chapter! Please feel free to review this story, adding it to your story alerts and even favorites! Comments, Suggestions, and Criticism are welcomed – they help me right better and let's me know what the readers want from this story.

I also had a few questions I shall answer here:

Sweet Ying- Fa: No, it was Tomoyo's robe because Sakura was using it since she was in her Apartment.

animelover0328: I hope this chapter answers your question!

SilentCynara: Like I told Sweet Ying- Fa, Sakura is at Tomoyo and Eriol's Apartment in France. So since Sakura was staying there she just used it. Also I hope this chapter answers your questions about his current status with Hikari.

_Edited on March 9, 2008_


	6. LEMON ALERT

**Disclaimer:** I don't think I need to repeat myself again.

* * *

**Previously:** _Slowly, praying she wouldn't pull away from him, he slid his strong fingers into the hair at the nap of her neck and tugged her gently toward him._

"Do you think that maybe just this once…someone else knows what's best for us…better than we do ourselves?"

**CHAPTER FIVE**

\/p>

The warmth of his whispered words brushed against her lips and she felt a shudder run through her. She opened her mouth, intending to reply, but the feel of his firm lips against her a second later put an end to what she had been about to say.

Slowly, his mouth moved upon hers, his breath mingling with hers, his tounge tracing the contours of her lips for a brief moment before it slipped between them. At the first thrust of his tounge she moaned into his mouth and she felt his entire body react. His hand tightened in her hair and he groaned the sound rich and deep.

The suddenness of Syaoran's kiss had taken Sakura by surprise, but as his mouth moved over hers she found herself unable to keep from kissing him back. She felt liquid heat pool between her thighs, her blood pumping harder in her veins and of its own accord one of her arms snaked about his lean waist to press him closer.

Her hand splayed against the solidness of his back and she felt lightheaded. Languidly her fingers skimmed over the softness of the jumper he wore, feeling the firm muscles hidden beneath and all she wanted was to feel his naked skin against hers.

The memory of Sakura's smooth skin still fresh in his mind, Syaoran allowed his hands to wander over her and as if they had a mind of their own his fingers slid down the slim column of her throat and dipped into the deep V at the front of the robes she wore.

His touch was light and undemanding as he brushed the soft swell of her breast. She sucked in a sharp breath and pressed closer to him, obviously wanting to be touched as much as he wanted to touch her and another heartbeat later she felt his thumb sweet across her nipple. At the sudden jolt of sensation a soft whimper escaped her lips but it was quickly swallowed by his questing mouth.

Needing to touch him, the hand that had been gripping his back now burrowed beneath the soft wool of his jumper to graze his warm skin. Slowly her fingers traced an abstract patter along his back, slid along his flank then began to roam across his stomach. The muscles of his abdomen clenched as her fingertips hovered just above the waistband of his jeans. He could feel himself growing hard at the mere thought of her hands on him and instinctively he pressed closer to her.

"_This is crazy…what are you doing?_"

She heard the little voice inside her head screaming at her but she didn't want to listen. She knew what she was doing was insane and in the back of her mind she was sure that she'd end up with a broken heart eventually but she didn't want to think about her heart at the moment. All she could think about was having him thrusting inside of her, hearing the sounds he'd make as she touched him…tasted him, find out how his hands and his mouth would feel on the rest of her body.

Her mind full of those thoughts, slowly Sakura slid her hand lower until her palm was opened fully against the erection that strained to be freed from the confines of Syaoran's pants. Then, flicking her tounge against his she began to rub her hand slowly against his hardened body. The magic her hand was working wrung a deep moan from him and he pushed against her hand, bucking his hops slowly to the rhythm she was setting.

"I have to be inside of you!" he grounded out, sliding his mouth down to her collarbone a moment later.

The instant she heard those words, the same words he had uttered when he'd though she was Hikari the fog of desire cleared from her brain for a moment and she pushed back away from him.

"What are you doing this?"

The sound of her voice, faint and trembling startled him and he glanced up, his breathing labored.

"Because I want you."

Uncertain she pulled her lower lip between her teeth, worrying it and he nearly groaned.

"You want me? Or you want someone?"

With a soft smile he ran one long finger lightly along her kissed swollen lips, then brushed a stray lock of her bush hair back behind her ear.

"I want you Sakura…more than I've ever wanted anyone. I always have. You 're not just someone, you're my best friend."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes and drew a shaky breath. Then, he was pulling her closer once more, his eyes now dark with hunger, his body strung tight with need; she could feel it rolling off him in waves. In the next moment he was pressing against her, his long hard body pushing her over onto her back. His hands were on her then, groping rubbing, caressing as if he couldn't get enough of touching her.

Acting on instinct Sakura reached out and began sliding the jumper Syaoran wore up his torso. He sat up and without a word pulled it off over his head and then it was tossed aside as he buried both hands in her hair and pulled her mouth to his.

He was so hungry for her! He couldn't get enough of the feel of her, the taste of her. It was madness! All he could think about was feeling her, naked beneath him, sinking into the hot softness of her body and hearing her call out his name as he made her cum.

Needing to look at her he pulled back for a moment and the desire he saw reflected in her eyes nearly undid him. Their gazes locked and he wished he could slow time down. In the back of his mind he suddenly felt panic arise; what if this was all there ever was? What if they got back to their real lives and everything went back to the way it had been before? Or worse yet, what if they went back and then couldn't even be friends anymore. He wanted to remember every detail – every touch, every whisper. He had to slow down, had to savor this moment.

His hand trembling, Syaoran tugged the ties of her robe loose and parted the material, his eyes drinking in every inch of bare flesh.

"You are so beautiful."

Sakura felt the words more than heard them as Syaoran's head dipped and an instant later she felt his tounge graze her breast. Her nipple pebbled instantly and for long moments he continued to gently torment her, but it wasn't enough. Soon he began a slow, thorough exploration of her body, first moving his mouth to her other breast, then sliding it down across the slightly rounded plan of her abdomen.

She looked down at him, his head resting against her stomach, his mouth caressing her so tenderly, and his smooth tan skin shadowed in the faint light. He was so beautiful.

As surely as she had to keep breathing she knew she had to touch him at that moment and one of her hands reached out, her fingers threading through the think chestnut silk of his hair. She watched fascinated as his hands continued to move over her, caressing the smooth skin of her claves and slipping between her slightly parted thighs.

As she felt his hand move between her legs she drew a shaky breath sure she was going to burst into flames at any second. With an aching slowness he drew his palm up the inside of her thigh raising goose bumps along every inch of her skin and when she felt the barest caress of his fingers against the hot center of her body, she groaned.

"Do you like that?"

His voice seemed to echo in the stillness of the room and the deep softness of it washed over her.

"Yes…" she replied, her voice breathless and faint.

He smiled, brushing his fingers against her again, feeling her grow slick and fluid beneath his touch before he kissed her once more.

"I love the way your mouth taste." He said his voice low and hushed.

She smiled against his lips and felt his hand move to grip the back of her thigh, raising it to rest of his broad shoulder.

"Now I finally get to find out how the rest of you taste."

His head dipped once more and she moaned deeply as she felt his mouth settle against her.

Methodically he laved the moist flesh between her legs again and again, dragging his rough tounge against the length of that sweet fissure until she was bucking against him, her fingers gripping his hair almost painfully.

"You're delicious."

He whispered against her body and a moment later he drew the hard little knot of nerves at the top of her sex into his mouth and suckled it hard.

She cried out, arching against his mouth sure that nothing could ever feel as good, but when she felt the gentle thrust of his fingers within her as well, she realized she had been wrong. He had to be inside her soon or he'd go insane. Gently, he placed a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh and lowered her leg back to the mattress. This was only the beginning.

When she could clearly think again, Sakura reached up and tugged Syaoran back down onto her, kissing him deeply, and she felt arousal kick in even stronger as she tasted herself on his tounge. Her hands slid between them and she found the waistband of his pants.

He heard the first soft 'pop' as she began to unbutton the fly of his jeans and his whole body tensed. At the sensation of her hands sliding into the back of his boxers as she worked them and his jeans past his hips he groaned. The loose-fitting garments slipped easily down as her hands caressed the tight muscles of his ass and a moment later he got to his feet eager to remove them completely.

Unceremoniously he tossed the jeans over his shoulders once he was free of them and they landed in a heap at the foot of the bed as Syaoran knelt on the mattress and reached out for Sakura.

"I think we need to get rid of this, don't we? I mean…it hardly seems fair for you to be still wearing something when I'm not." He said pointing at the robe that still hung from her shoulders.

"Why don't you help me with it?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **to think it's only going to get hotter ! XD

_Edited on March 17, 2008_


End file.
